It's Time to Say Goodbye
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: A sad fic around the Renora/Team Sloth/ Lotus Storm (or whatever else you want to call them) ship. R&R's encouraged and welcome. "You either die a writer of heroic fluff, or live long enough to see yourself become the writer who kills off half an OTP."


**So I'll apologize about how sad this is now so I won't have to later. Please R&R. **

"R-Ren? Wake up buddy. Wake up. You've gotta wake up now, okay, we beat the Grimm and Jaune and Pyrrha and I are probably gonna celebrate with some p-pancakes and some-someone's gotta make th-them. And I pro-promised n-not to eat any-an-anyone else's pan-pancakes rememb-ber?"

"Nora, I-"

"NO! Get offa me! R-Ren! Reeeen!"

I kept shaking him. Even as the blood pooled around his head and made little patterns against the grass, I kept shaking him.

"He's f-fine. He's gonna be-be fine. He's _always_ okay. Even when I broke-broke his t-toe with Magnhild or when I ja-jammed his wrist in a door or when I-"

I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't come out. The world started to look like I was looking at everything through a rainy, fogged up window.

I just kept shaking him.

Normally it only took him about two shakes every morning to wake up. But there was this one time when we were little that he didn't wake up for a whole forty shakes because I'd kept him up all night the night before talking about ponies.

53. 54. 55. 56…

I'd shake him a million, bazillion more times if it meant he'd look at me.  
"Look at me. Ren. Look at me. LOOK AT ME, **REN**!"

I felt another hand on my shoulder. I wanted to push it away, I didn't care whose hand it was. I didn't, though. The raindrops were falling down the window too hard and I could barely see Ren's face.

"Nora, I'm sorry…"

Pyrrha was always so nice. So nice. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. I like hugs. I didn't like _this_ hug. I didn't like what this hug **_meant_**. Ren would know what to do-

"Reeeeeeeeeeen."

I buried my face into his chest for the last time.

.

There were some days before the funeral. I didn't have to go to classes. That was good. Professor Ozpin was nice.

I spent those days in Ren's bed. Whenever I felt gross I'd take a shower and then climb back in bed. I think Jaune and Pyrrha slept in RWBY's room. They came over sometimes to check up on me or bring me food. They never asked to talk though. That was nice. They never brought me pancakes either, even though I really, really wanted some one day.

The days just kinda all mushed together until there was a knock on my door. I didn't get up. Pyrrha and Jaune had the keys and I'm sure Ren had his key on him so if he did wake up…

"R-Ren?"

The door opened slowly. It was Professor Ozpin. Oh…

"Miss Valkyrie."

I shrunk into Ren's sheets. How'd I get my hopes up _again_? I'm such an idiot.

"Miss Valkyrie?"

"I-I'm here, Professor Ozpin, sir…"

"Ah, I see."

He walked inside quietly. Professor Goodwitch was with him, too. They didn't turn on the light as they closed the door behind them. I was glad. Then they sat down on the bed beside Ren's. _My_ bed.

They were quiet for a really, really long time.

"Miss Valkyrie… We're just stopping by to check up on you. However, if you feel the need to talk-"

Professor Goodwitch put her hand on his knee softly. She shook her head, looking into his eyes. Professor Ozpin nodded and went silent.

"We've prepared cookies for you. These were baked using the finest recipe our chefs know."

I watched as Professor Goodwitch set the plate she'd been carrying down on my sheets. They did smell very nice. They smelled almost like the ones Ren-

I started sobbing into my pillow. They made it over to me in seconds, arms hugging me tight.

"Oh, child… oh darling, you're okay, you're okay."

I wasn't.

.

"Renny was a really super, awesome person. He was always really quiet, and s-sometimes he felt that-that people didn't really like him because he was such a wallflower. But _I_ liked him. He w-was a really great friend to me. Ever since w-we were really little, he's been like a big brother, a father and a best frie-… I… I'm s-sorry."

They told me to try not to cry. You're not supposed to show emotion when you're standing in front of hundreds of people wearing all black.

I looked back at the box they had him in. He was wearing a dark black suit I know he hated. He didn't like wearing anything too dark because it drowned out his eyes. I told him that in sixth grade and ever since he'd found the best shade of green and-

"Ren, wake up! Ren! Ren, wake up **please**!"

I rocked his shoulder gently. He _**had**_ to get up! The game was over, they were gonna put the box in the ground soon, and he wouldn't be able to come out when they did. He'd be trapped there, forever. Like a time machine.

"**REN**!"

Ruby was always so fast. So was Blake. They reached me first, hugging me so tight. I felt more arms wrap around me. I never felt the arms I needed, but I let him go. I looked into his face again.

His eyes were closed… I'd give anything to see them open one last time.

One last time.

.

I went back to class a few days after. Professor Ozpin said "that won't be necessary, Miss Valkyrie" but I wanted to go.

Everyone was really nice to me. A few teachers even gave me homework like the other kids. I was glad about that.

Yang and Blake tried to make jokes during lunch. They weren't terribly funny, but I could tell they were for me, so I smiled anyway. It felt like the normal thing to do.

.

The blades of grass were wet under my heels. It was like stepping on a really big sponge. I walked to the patch of dirt that was in front of the giant gray rock sticking up from the ground. His picture was there, with a few flowers. He wouldn't like any of the roses, though. He only had eyes for **one** flower.

"Hi, Ren."

I sat down on the dirt. The box he was sleeping in was right under me.

"Um…"

I tried to think of something to say. I really, really tried.

"I…"

The tears were coming back. Where did they even come from? They were so big, it's like they're ghosts that live in your brain and only become solid when they touch the air outside your eye-

"Ren?"

Are you listening? You've never let me cry alone.

"Ren!"

You've never left me alone for so long. It's been a bit more than a week and the longest we've been apart was a few days after-

"REN!"

Renny. I'm crying. Please, help. Don't leave me like this.

"… Ren?"

It was dark before they found me. I think it was Yang who finally took me home. I'd never been on a motorcycle before. I'd always wanted to, but Ren worried so much… She let me put her helmet on. He shouldn't have to worry anymore.

.

I started to do schoolwork again. An Ursa's armor is x inches thick, how much force is required to break it?

I was never good at math. Normally I'd just smash the Ursa until it broke. Ren was good at math. Maybe I should ask him for help- oh…

I had to beg for the Professors to let me do more hands-on work. They didn't think I should. I just wanted to hit something.

"You know you don't have to resume-"

"Open the crate please!"

It was the third time Professor Port had said that.

"Begin!"

It was another Boarbatusk. It was already rolling at me when he opened the crate.

I didn't give it a chance.

I brought Magnhild down hard. They told me I'd killed it after the first hit. "Shattered it's armor like china and crushed it." I didn't know. They said the second hit flattened it. I didn't know. They said I started crying again after the third hit. I didn't know. They said it was unrecognizable after the fourth hit. I didn't care. They said Professor Port held me after the fifth hit. I didn't care.

I didn't care.

I. Didn't. Care.

.

"Nora. We're all here because we care about you."

"Yea, Nora. We're really worried. You haven't been yourself…"

They all had really nice things to say.

"All of Mr. Lie's friends have been to counseling but you. We believe it's time you went."

I just nodded. He hated when people called him "Mr. Lie." "That's my father's name," he'd say. I think he heard it on tv, but he'd never admit that. He liked keeping the joke going. Even when he was being so very quiet he was still funny. I like that about him.

"Nora?"

"Okay…"

I just wanted them to leave me alone. Sometimes, when I sleep, Ren comes to visit me in my dreams and I wanted to ask him if he really did get that line from tv. I'm sure he did.

.

I had to get a note from the Counselor every day before classes. She'd only give me the note if I spoke to her a lot.

"How're you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. I'm a little tired…"

"Is it from stress?"

"No… from waking up so early to get here."

I yawned. We had to talk for 45 minutes before it was time for classes. She gave me the note.

Sometimes she wouldn't give me the note, though.

"How're you feeling?"

"…"

"Nora?"

"…"

"I can't allow you to go to class today if we don't talk. You know this… please."

"…"

Those days I just tried to sleep. Ren would always be waiting for me.

"Ren! How've you been! I haven't seen you all day! Are you okay? I missed you."

"I'm okay, Nora. You've got to wake up."

"I've just been laying in bed all day like a super sloth. I think if I stay here any longer, I'll grow fur and claws and I can live among them in the treetops."

"You have to wake up."

"Do you think it'll be fun living in the treetops? It'll be like always living in a treehouse! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"You **need** to wake up."

"SHUT UP! _**YOU **_HAVE TO WAKE UP! I can't leave you here alone, Renny! You can't leave me alone out there! You can't! You promised! YOU PROMISED!"

"Nora, wake up-"

"NO!"

"Nora! Nora!"

I opened my eyes. Jaune had his hand on my shoulder. Pyrrha was behind him sobbing.

I sighed. I got up and went to take a shower. I didn't thank them. They ruined my conversation with Ren.

.

It was about a week before we had another mission I could go on. Back to Forever Fall.

"Nora, you can stay back… Pyrrha and I-"

"It's so pretty out today. You think maybe we'll find some lotus blossoms out for Ren? I'm sure he'll enjoy having them, he always likes how pretty the petals open up. He says it's like origami."

"I'm sure we'll find some on the way."

Pyrrha looked like she was near tears again. She was starting to be a bit of a crybaby. Maybe something happened? Like she got a bad grade on a test or something; Pyrrha would hate that. I wanted to hug her, but Jaune was in between us and I didn't want to make it awkward.

Ren made me promise not to get in between Pyrrha and Jaune, but I wasn't sure why. I think he just wanted me to sit next to him, and that would mean that Pyrrha and Jaune _had_ to sit together because there _were_ only four of us in the group. Or… maybe it was something about Pyrrha and Jaune? I dunno. I'll ask him later.

.

"Nora, look out!"

We'd walked into a Beowolf pack. It was a trap, we'd tried to avoid one and walked into the whole pack. They were really smart like that. Ren could usually tell when he was being led into a trap, he probably could've warned us.

I looked over my shoulder and Jaune and Pyrrha looked like they were in over their heads. We'd run into a _huge _pack and they were so far from me. It didn't matter though. I didn't need help.

I had Magnhild in hammer form, and was shooting as I swung her in a giant circle around my body. Any beowolf caught in the path smushed to pieces. I hated them. I hated everything about these stupid Grimm creatures.

I stopped swinging Magnhild and instead sent two of the beowolves flying with a single shot. They weren't gonna ever get up.

I hated them. I hated everything about them. It was because of _**them**_ that Ren was gone. It was _all_ because of **THEM**.

"LEAVE. US. ALONE."

I was a sweating, panting mess by the time the last few beowolves ran away. I wanted to chase them, but my legs wouldn't work.

"Nora? That was incredible…"

"Indeed. Are you alright?"

I just nodded. I wanted to yell at them for letting those beowolves get away. I didn't though. Ren doesn't like it when I yell.

They helped me up to my feet and I wiped the blood off Magnhild on the grass.

"We should get a move on."

I nodded and followed.

.

We didn't find many lotus blossoms on the way back. I made sure to take the prettiest one we did find.

Pyrrha and Jaune went back to Beacon, but I went to go see Ren instead. There was a little bit of grass already growing on the dirt patch that covered Ren. It made me a little happier knowing that there was finally some green there. I'm sure he's happy, too.

"Hey, Ren! Look what I've got for you!"

I skipped the last few feet before sitting down on the new grass.

"I found it in Forever Fall. There were _so_ many beowolves but we took them all down like bang-bang-crash!"

I put the lotus right against the big, grey rock.

"Here lies Lie Ren. A young hero. A great friend. A quiet sloth."

The last line wasn't actually there, but I think he'd like it to be.

I sat on the patch of dirt for a while.

"You know, it was really dumb for you to jump out in front of the claw like that."

I looked at his picture. It was still there. I wasn't sure if someone was supposed to take it home or something.

"You didn't _have_ to do that. It was **really** dumb."

He didn't answer me. It was like he was being quiet, waiting for me to stop talking so he could try and comfort me.

"No, no, no, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to let you. You're the reason I'm so alone right now. This is **your** fault, not mine! **_You_** jumped in the way! NOT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

It was another Deathstalker, but it was _huge_. We tried to take this one out the same way we took out the one during our first test. But I tripped. I was flat on my butt for a few seconds.

I could've easily rolled or did a cartwheel or something. I would've been _**fine**._But Ren jumped in front of the claw, holding it back with his aura. I guess he forgot about the second claw.

It squeezed him so tight, but he never screamed, even after we heard a giant crack. It all happened so fast, it was like someone flipped a switch and one second I was with Ren and the next, I was alone.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE JUST- JUST… UGH! I'M GLAD YOU'RE GONE! YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING FUN! YOU ARE THE MOST BORING PERSON EVER AND I HATE YOUR STUPID PINK EYES- THAT'S A _GIRL'S_ COLOR- AND I HATE YOUR HAIR AND I HATE YOUR VOICE AND I'M GLAD I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I **HATE** YOU!"

Jaune said I was still screaming by the time he got there. I just remember walking away from Ren as fast as I could when he did. I couldn't stand the quiet.

.

I was sleeping back in my bed again. On the furthest edge I could from Ren's bed. But I wasn't really sleeping most nights. Ren would be waiting for me in my dreams, like always.

I didn't get my note a lot during days like these.

"But I'm talking to you."

"Nora, I understand you are, but what you're saying is-"

"Is the truth! I don't _care_. I just want to go to class! You can't tell me what to do!"

I wanted to get up and hit her!

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm recommending which action is best to take. Nora, why not try and get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"NO!"

She looked like I actually _did_ hit her. Good.

"I can't sleep! He'll be there! I don't **ever** want to see him again! I hate him!"

I kicked her trashcan and it crumpled against a wall.

"Does this only happen while you sleep?"

I tried to think… there were some times I'd see him in the hallway or in the library reading a book. Sometimes I'd see him in class in an empty seat. I knew he was watching me and I pretended not to notice until he went away.

But it was worse whenever I was by a flower. It was like he _knew_.

"Nora?"

"No…"  
She didn't believe me. I could tell. I wasn't a really good liar when I was angry. "What does he do when you see him?"

"He's been really quiet now. He knows I'm ignoring him and he's waiting for me to stop so he can wrap his arms around me and give me a big hug so maybe I won't be mad anymore. I won't let him. I'll stay mad **forever** if I have to."

She nodded. I didn't like her nod.

"We can do two things about this. I can prescribe you sleeping pills, so he won't bother you while you're asleep. And then you can keep coming here and we'll help you talk about how you'd like to interact with him while you're awake. Would you like that?"

I nodded back. I really wanted to sleep.

.

I was supposed to take two pills right before bed. But I had to get a schedule so I would sleep at the same time every night. That's what they wanted me to do. I took three just in case. Then I took three before my naps in the afternoon.

If I wasn't in class or doing homework, I was sleeping.

I didn't even notice when Jaune and Pyrrha moved back into the room. The pills make me sleep like such a sleepy sloth. I was glad.

Then they ran out.

"I've gotta get some more…"

"Nora, I think those were supposed to last longer-"

"I'm fine Jaune, you don't have to worry about me."

"But, Nora-"

"Be quiet, Jaune."

I had to walk waaaay across campus to the nurse's office. She refilled the bottle with a fake, painted on smile. Why was she smiling? What was she so happy about?

"Are you sleeping okay, honey?"

"Yes. I'm sleeping fine." I took the full bottle from her hands.

"Say thank you."

"Thank you!"

I looked back at him. His fuchsia eyes were always just high enough above mine I had to crane my neck a bit to see. I looked away quickly. I wasn't gonna let him bother me.

.

"Nora, you look beautiful."

"Are you sure? The dress isn't too poofy? I don't wanna look like a poofy princess for prom!"

"Nora…"

"Okay, Renny. You look good, too."

Signal prom. _**Our**_ prom. I didn't want to go, but Ren's parents were making him and I'd be a terrible friend to let him go alone.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go?"

"If you're going, I wanna go Ren. Now come on!"

We sat with our friends and talked for a while. Then it was time for pictures with your date.

"Ren, come _on_."

"Nora… you're not my-"

"Renny. I'm your date for the night. I'm your beautiful princess and you're my dapper prince and we're gonna take our picture together!"

I fixed his tie and grabbed his hand and walked him over to the camera.

"Put your arm around her waist. Tighter. Tighter kid. Hug your girlfriend."

"She's not my-"

Ugh, he was so cute, but he was gonna ruin everything.

I leaned up on my tippy-toes and smooched him. Right on the lips.

The camera went off with a flash and I could feel his heart racing.

"Next!"

.

I woke up sobbing. They **promised** he wouldn't bother me while I slept! I was so upset… I took another pill to help me get through the night.

Then I started taking four pills. Then five.

I was out of this bottle a lot faster this time.

"The pills aren't working."

"Hmm?"

"You promised the pills would help me stop seeing him at night but I see him more than ever, now."

She nodded again.

"I see you finished you first prescription a week ago."

"Yeah?"

"Those were supposed to last you until next week."

"I-I… I dropped some."

She nodded again. I didn't like that nod.

"Maybe if they were stronger, I wouldn't have had to take so many!"

"Nora, those were the strongest medications I could prescribe to a minor-"

"Well they're not working anymore!"

She sighed, looking down at her clipboard.

"Can you give me a moment?"

I nodded.

She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and Jaune were there.

"What's going on?"

"Hello again, Miss Valkyrie."

Professor Ozpin put the giant pile of cookies on the desk in front of me. Professor Goodwitch put the pitcher of milk right next to it. I thought I could even hear Pyrrha sobbing from behind outside in the hallway. I tried to look at Jaune and ask him why everyone was here, but he was looking down at the ground.

"Miss Valkyrie, we've heard you're having some trouble-"

"I'm not having trouble."

"-with handling your trauma…"

"Who said that? Jaune? What do _**you**_ know?"

He rolled his shoulders like he was trying to be bigger than he was. I've seen a lot of guys do it before they try and say something tough. Ren never did though, so it was always a surprise with him.

"That's the problem, Nora. I'm your teammate and your leader and I don't know you anymore. You're not who you were anymore, and you won't let anyone in to try and understand who you are now."

"Look, if you don't wanna give me the sleeping pills, fine. Forget I asked-"

"Miss Valkyrie, the irresponsibility of your actions will not simply be **forgotten**. Mr. Arc has informed us that you've been abusing your latest prescription to an even greater extent-"

"BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT WORKING!"

"They're sugar pills."

"Wha… what? What are those?"

"Placebos, Miss Valkyrie. I refuse to allow a student to harm herself under this roof. Any student who is prescribed medication by the school is carefully monitored. If, at any point, abuse of the medication becomes apparent, we'll designate sugar pills to-"

I didn't hear most of what he said. It felt like there was lava inside me and it was slowly bubbling to the surface. Like milk when you let it boil too long.

I was angry. And they were all going to pay.

"YOU LIARS!"

"Miss Valkyrie!"

"Nora!"

They said I shoved Jaune halfway across the room when he tried to stand in between Professor Ozpin and me. They said he took the punches well before Jaune somehow "restrained" me. I guess he'd been practicing for a while now. And I hadn't really been out of my room for a while. They said he didn't let me go until I'd finished crying and finally asked for a cookie. They said I could go back to my dorm and I did. I slept without any pills.

.

"Ren… I'm sorry I called you dumb. I didn't mean that."

The grass was just a little bit longer now, but there were still patches of dirt visible.  
"But why'd you want me to remember the prom? It was so long ago. Did you really like my dress, then? Or was it the way the stars twinkled that night? Or… was it… the picture?"

He was quiet, as always. I ran my fingers through the patchy grass.  
"I should've hugged you longer… I should've told you…"

I sighed, kicking my legs.

"Nora?"

I looked back.

"Ren? Oh… hi, Blake…"

"Are you ready to go?"

I looked forward at the big gray rock.

"No…"

She sat down next to me, facing Ren's rock.

"…"

"… yea."

"…"

"… I guess you're right."

"…"

"… you think maybe he knows we're here?"

"…"

"You ever hear the story of Snow White? How the princess was just sleeping and the prince came and kissed her and she woke up? You think maybe Ren will wake up if I kissed him?"

"…"

"Maybe if I'd just told him how I felt about him…"

"…"

"If he'd just known… if only I got to tell him… maybe I could still have him back…"

"…"

"I was a terrible friend to him… I always took advantage of him. He worried so much and I took him for granted… it was my fault I was in the middle of that pincer, I shouldn't have tripped… if-if only I didn't trip…"

"… you aren't to blame for an accident. We're involved in a dangerous profession. Casualties happen. Ren knew the risks. Right now… I believe he'd just want you to be happy."

"I can't… I'm so lost without him… I'm like a jelly sandwich with no peanut butter… all soggy…"

We were quiet for a really long time. It was really late before we both left. I wasn't angry anymore. Now I was just… really really sad.

.

The Counselor gave me my note almost every day now.

"You're a lot more talkative today."

"Yeah… I… I just really want to go to class. Catch up on everything I missed. Ren said-"

"Was this another dream?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Would you like a tissue?"

"I-I…"

I'd managed to stop crying, just in time to get to class.

.

The color green. Any shade of pink. The smell of tea brewing in the morning. And lotus flowers…

Those were just a few things that made me want to cry.

I'd spend nights sleeping with him. Either on his bed or by his grave. I'd finally gotten used to the word "grave." It always sounded so ugly, like a spiky, slimy ball in your mouth whenever you say it.

I'd lay there for hours until someone came and got me. The day the grass finally filled in entirely over his patch, Weiss came.

I'd visit as often as I could… I needed him to know how much I cared.

"Renny. I love you. I've always loved you so so so so much. You were th-the bestest f-friend… ever. I love you. I've never said it, but I love you, Renny…"

I just wanted him to know. Even as my tears watered the grass above him, I needed him to know…

"I love you."

.

We had to go back into Forever Fall. We needed to go in to a really deep and dangerous place to collect something important. Professor Ozpin talked to me personally, to make sure I'd be able to go.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess. I won't put my team in danger like you said…"

"If you're certain."

"I am… and sorry about punching you the other day… it was really mean-"

"Think nothing of it. I've taken my fair share of beatings."

We kept walking, killing every Grimm that came our way. A couple Ursa and a pretty small Nevermore that we blasted out the sky.

It wasn't long before we made it to a giant clearing in the woods.

"Where… where are we?"

All around us were hundreds of lotus flowers, blossoming in the sun.

"Why are we-"

"Professor Ozpin said he thought this place would be somewhere you needed to go."

I was already sobbing, hugging myself tight as I looked around.

There was a little river winding through the clearing, all the prettiest flowers were right by its edge. The clearing was just so pretty. Ren would've-

I sobbed. I sobbed for hours.

Jaune and Pyrrha held me so tight.

I didn't feel the arms I wanted around me.

But I felt the arms I needed.

They helped me pick as many flowers as we could from deep down by the roots, so they'd blossom wherever we planted them.

.

**EPILOGUE**

"You'd never guess what we did today, Renny! We got to fight a bunch of wanted criminals! We took them all in to jail and now apparently we're gonna get a prize! Like, the key to the City maybe? I wonder what the key to the city can do? Do you think maybe there's a giant lock somewhere and if you put the key in it, you can become Supreme Ruler of the city?"

I listened to the whispering of the grass. The lotus flowers over Ren's grave were a lot quieter than the grass around it. Just like Ren would like.

"Nah… I doubt it. Then they wouldn't give the key to anyone, would they? But guess what! When they announced us as heroes, Pyrrha got so excited she kissed Jaune. I didn't even know they liked each other! Jaune looked so surprised, it was the cutest thing ever. I hope they're happy together. I guess I know now why you told me not to get in between them."

I watched his tombstone, reading the lines there for the millionth time.

"Oh! Did I tell you? I got a tattoo. I know you might worry about me, so I got a lotus flower. On my back. Because you've always watched it, and you always will. Right, Renny?"

It was so quiet, but it helped me imagine his face and his fuchsia eyes and maybe even a couple loose strands of hair. He always cared so much about how he looked, that seeing him with a couple loose strands was a gift.

I sighed and kissed his tombstone, rubbing the rock for good luck before I turned to walk away. I wouldn't be back until next week, and I didn't want to leave him for so long without a goodbye kiss.

"Oh! You know… I was watching tv the other day. I found out what show you stole that line from. I knew I'd find you out eventually, Renny. **OH**! And I _finally_ found out what sloths sound like today, and the babies sound _so_ cute! But you were right, they _don't_ make a lot of noise and I was _totally_ off."

I smiled at his patch and waved.

"I'll see you later, Ren. Take care."

I love you.


End file.
